ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rules of Frozen Yogurt
Synopsis After catching up on his damages to Mr. Yogurtine's, Mig is banned from his favorite joint at the worst of times. Plot At the mountain cave hideout, Romatron and Tyere were shown sitting at a table, arguing. Tyere: YOU'RE WRONG! He slammed his fists on the table and leaned in on Romatron's face, his eyes glowing, ready to strike. Romatron: DO NOT speak to me this way Tyere...I know precisely what you are capable of. But you should know what I'm capable of too... Just then, Deristroll walked into the cave and stared at them. He shot a dart in the middle of them, hushing them up fast. Deristroll: Shut up you two. I have a plan all figured out...now. Romatron: What is it? I'd love to hear how this'll fail miserably like usual. Deristroll: We attack the kid's favorite place. Harming the people around would be a good approach. We scare him, set up a bomb at the place...and watch the rest happen. Tyere: Sounds like fun... Deristroll: Indeed it does...though I will lead, considering the kid thinks he threw him into space. Romatron: Good strategy attempt. Let's see how it works. Deristroll: Oh it'll work good... Meanwhile in Under City, Mig and Maltha were shown training in the training room inside the Plumbers' HQ. Mig, as Spiker, crawled up towards Maltha, who shot multiple disc beams at him. Spiker dodged them and pounced on Maltha, kicking him across the room. Spiker: That all? Heh heh. Maltha: Nope, I'm afraid that is not all I have. He kicked Spiker in the back into the air, got up, and aimed his weapon at his face. Mig transformed back and got up. Mig: Anyone could that ya know. Maltha: But not you. Mig: Hush it... Mig and Maltha left the base and walked along the Under City marketplace. Mig: I'm thirsty now. And tired. Let's go to... Maltha: No, please. Mig: But you didn't let me finish... Maltha: I know you were going to say Mr. Yogurtine's. You always want to go there. It gets old after a little while. Let's go somewhere else. Mig: It's tradition we go there. Dude come on... Maltha: Fine. But I'm not getting anything...nor paying. Mig: Eesh fine. The two walked out of Under City and towards the location of the nearest Mr. Yogurtine's. Maltha: How many Mr. Yogurtine's are there exactly? I've been to 10 with you. Mig: 20. Well 21...the 21st one is extremely hard to find. I never actually got to find it yet...I will soon though. Maybe... Mig walked up to Mr. Yogurtine's and reached his hand out for the door, only for it to be locked and blinds close in front of eyes. Mig: What the.. Just then, the window opened up and the owner of the place, Mr. Larrey, angrily glared at Mig. He stuck his head out the window and pointed at Mig. Mr. Larrey: YOU! You always come to this place and ruin it! Mig: Um...what are you talking about? Mr. Larrey: Do you remember all those times you came here and fought some crazy guy and ruined it? Mig pondered for a moment and thought back. A flashback played by with Mig, as Warpspeed, speeding to the store when a large, metallic machine came crashing down. Mr. Larrey jumped out of the store and it landed inside, then blowing up the place. Warpspeed: Heh...CYA! He sped away and Mr. Larrey angrily got up and groaned heavily, stomping his feet. Another flashback played with Mig as Yellow Star being punched into the store wall. He broke it and then blasted light beams all over the place uncontrollably. He saw Mr. Larrey and ran out, with him groaning once more. One more flashback played with Mig as Levilizard levitating a large car. Levilizard: Steady Mig....steady! Just then a car zoomed by and beeped and he accidentally hurled it at the joint, making it explode and ruin Mr. Larrey's car. Mr. Larrey: MIGGGGGUUUUEEEEELLLLL!!!!! Levilizard ran away fast. The flashbacks then end. Mig: Maybe I did ruin your store a lot of times... Mr. Larrey: Yes...AND NOW YOU ARE BANNED FOREVER! Mig: O_o WHAT!? NOOOOOO!!! Maltha: I never really enjoyed this place anyways. Mig: How dare you even say those words... Mr. Larrey began walking away in the store and Mig jumped at the window. Mig: WAIT! Please can I please stay here! It's my favorite place! Mr. Larrey: Find a new favorite place. YOUR BANNED! Mig: Ok...look on the bright side...at least it's not in ruins or rubble right now right? Mr. Larrey then stopped what he was doing and heard a strange noise. Mig turned up to the sky and saw a large object coming right at the joint. Mig: MR. LARREY, GET OUT OF HERE NOW! Mig jumped into the air and slammed down his gamatrix. He flew up, as Overcast, and made a large storm shield with lightning flashing in it around the place. The object hit the shield and fell down peacefully, rubbing against the sheild. Overcast: Phew... Just then, not knowing that his shield had went away, the object leaned forward and struck right in the middle of the place. An explosion occured and the place was in pieces and rubble. Overcast flew down and transformed back into Mig, as Mr. Larrey began screaming. Maltha: What bad luck you have Mig... Mig: Ya think? Mr. Larrey: GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE PLEASE!!! YOU'RE BANNED FROM ALL MR. YOGURTINE'S! I WILL ALERT ALL OF THE PLACES. Mig: You CAN'T do that!! Mr. Larrey: I am the manager of the Mr. Yogurtine's in this city. Of course I can... Just then, Deristroll appeared walking out of the cylindrical object that landed in Mr. Yogurtine's. Mig: Deristroll?? Deristroll: Ello Miggy...glad to see you again. Wanna play? Mig: How about no... Deristroll: No is not an option. He bashed the ground with his largened fist and it created a shockwave, hurdling Mig back into the street with Maltha. Mig: Urghh... He looked over the cylindrical object and saw it flashing and beeping. Mig: O_O Is that a...bomb?? Deristroll: Glad you noticed now. Mig: Maltha...take care of that thing!! I got Deristroll...HURRY! Maltha nodded and ran to the cylindrical bomb. Mr. Larrey: BACK AWAY NOW! Maltha: I cannot do that right now Mr. Larrey. I have to stop this large bomb from going off. Mr. Larrey: Bomb!? Mr. Larrey then fainted after hearing the words. Deristroll grabbed Mig and looked at his gamatrix. He smiled in devious pleasure. Deristroll: Give. Mig: No. Deristroll: GIVE. Mig: NO. Deristroll thew Mig into a pole and he fell down, rubbing his neck. He pressed his gamatrix and was grabbed again. Deristroll: I said GIVE! Mig: And I said NO! Mig slammed down his gamatrix, became Juggerknot, and kicked Deristroll down. Deristroll: Tiny bit stronger than our previous encounters...and more foolish. A string man? Really? Juggerknot: Juggerknot actually would be the name... He sucker-punched Deristroll in the chin and threw him into the concrete. He also grabbed his head and bashed him multiple times into the ground. Juggerknot: ...PAIN would be the game. Deristroll: Yes..."pain". Just got a lucky shot I guess. Juggerknot glared at Deristroll and sprinted at him. Deristroll tripped him and threw him into a car, causing an explosion. The smoke cleared with Mig as human. Deristroll: I take that back. Tiny bit weaker. Deristroll grabbed Mig and hurled him at Maltha but missed. Mig slammed into the ground. Mig: Ow...how's it going? Maltha: So far, so good. Quite easy combinations to crack too. I'm surprised, considering Deristroll did this. Mig: Probably was Zorok. Mig got up and saw Deristroll slashing all the rubble and cars around him. He pressed his gamatrix and scrolled through it. Mig: Hmmm... He slammed it down and became Lavalamp. Lavalamp: Huh? Oh well. Lavalamp is awesome too. He shot fire beams and fire orbs at Deristroll, slowing down his pathway to the store. Just then, the bomb sparked and flashed, making a glowing aura around it. Lavalamp: O_O WHAT DID YOU DO! Maltha: I did nothing Si-Mig!! We should leave fast before we all die! Deristroll: Lucky for you, you shortened the duration of the explosion. But still...you 3 will die from it. Lavalamp threw half a metal rod at Deristroll, grabbed Maltha, and sprinted out of the store. He transformed into Flish-Flash and saw Mr. Larrey. Flish-Flash: MR. LARREY!! GET UP NOW! WE HAVE TO LEAVE! Mr. Larrey: What? NO! THERE'S A BOMB IN MY STORE!! Flish-Flash rolled his eyes, grabbed Mr. Larrey, and teleported up onto a high building. Deristroll saw them on the building and smiled. He rubbed his swollen head, saw the bomb ticking, and gasped nervously. Deristroll: You may have escaped this time Mig...but- Just then, the bomb exploded and the rest of the store blew to bits. Flish-Flash, Mr. Larrey, and Maltha saw this all happen. Mig turned back Mr. Larrey: ...I suppose since you saved my life, you aren't banned anymore.. Mig: YES!!! Mr. Larrey saw his place explode and began to cry. Maltha: What should be do now Mig? Mig: Leave...and go celebrate at a Mr. Yogurtine's. The two ran away from Mr. Larrey slowly and quietly as he saw his place in bits. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha Rano *Mr. Larrey Villains *Romatron *Tyere *Deristroll Aliens Used *Spiker *Warpspeed (flashback) *Yellow Star (flashback) *Levilizard (flashback) *Overcast *Juggerknot *Lavalamp (accidental) *Flish-Flash Trivia *Mr. Larrey debuts. *It is revealed that Mig has destroyed Mr. Yogurtine's constantly before in the past and is now banned for those actions. *According to Mig, all the flashbacks were by 16-year-old Mig, AKA present. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7